


'Till Kingdom Come

by its_electric_babey, Katbat2017



Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 pages quickly turned to 12, Also known as ‘coctail drss au’, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Cocktail Dress au babeyyyyy, End princes Ranboo and Dream, Fluff, Fwt fanbase in the words of Gordon Ramsey: ‘finally some good fucking food', Hybrids, Kingdoms, Light Angst, Mild use of minecraft mechanics, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prologue writing started at 1:35 am, Ranboo still has Anxiety, Shapeshifting, Smidge of Dark humor, The End says fuck gender, The SMP is populated, This legit started bc of dream in a dress, You can see where our priorities are, no Eret betrayal, the aether exists shocker ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_electric_babey/pseuds/its_electric_babey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbat2017/pseuds/Katbat2017
Summary: L’Manburg has experienced war before. It was a farmiliar sight, seeing your friends and family die around you. Even then, they had never seen a war like this.__________L’Manburg is looking for allies and stumbles head first into a war much bigger and older then themselves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	'Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Achilles  
> Achilles  
> Achilles come down, won't you  
> Get up off  
> Get up off the roof?  
> You're scaring us  
> And all of us  
> Some of us love you  
> Achilles, it's not much but there's proof

The docks of L’Manburg were silent. A cool fog rolled over the waters below the dock, a blue twilight sitting over the land as the first dregs of sunlight creeping their way over the horizon. The air was cold on their skin, no fur or wool to warm them like some hybrids within this kingdom did. 

Bare feet lightly swayed in the freezing water below, keeping the L’Manburgian wide awake despite being well before their caffeine boost of the day. They kinda regretted it, but their feet were used to the temperature by now and they definitely wouldn’t get sick from such a minor thing.

There was no worry to have anything on them either, as there was no danger to themselves or their country now. It seemed to be silent most days, no war bearing over their shoulders or a hidden threat peaking at them from the shadows. The war had all but consumed their lives over a year ago, battle after battle, each time fearing they would be one life closer to death. The first time someone had lost a life fighting for freedom was when it had all seemed to feel real.

* * *

The war they had fought wasn't some game. When Dream had declared war on their new nation he had sounded insane, but when Dream had screamed no mercy to them from way up in the air from his cannons, chills and fear crawled down the nation’s spines. They hadn't seen at the time just how serious he was, but now it was crystal clear how far the man was willing to go to ensure that “his land” stayed his. In just the span of a month war had ravaged the land. L’Manburg’s numbers increased, either from people who wished for a better life or people who wished to stop Dream’s warpath.

The figure by the dock remembered the early days of L’Manburg. They had been one of the first to join the nation, much before it’s black walls had gone up and before _The Independance_ had been fully written.

Their ragtag team of soldiers, their leader and three kids slowly grew into a force of folk encompassing all ages, genders, and beginnings. It wasn't much, but it gave them hope. These people who fight for a place where they could live free of tyranny and have happy fulfilling lives, had gone from a scattered group to a force strong enough to fight against the most powerful being this area of the Overworld had ever seen.

There were other people who he wished to one day welcome to his country of course, but either they wanted no part in the fighting or they were too busy to enter the fray. Puffy was one such person. The nation’s citizens had met her through Niki, and quickly discovered that she could hold her own in a fight. After a time, one of the leaders had found out she used to live a life of adventure first on the high seas and then on her own, traveling through the realms and living as she pleased. Wilbur had unsurprisingly asked if she’d like to join L’Manburg’s fight only a little after that discovery.

He was granted with a flat out _no._

It wasn't the first time someone had refused to join L’Manburg, but this rejection was felt a bit more harshly than others. The sheep hybrid had previously expressed how she thought it was a beautiful idea, even offering to teach some of them hand-to-hand tactics that helped her over the years. Still, when asked, her response was something their leader understood through personal experience: she had a son, and she had to be there for him.

The soldier had only heard through word of mouth, but rumour told she talked of her son for quite awhile. A boy found at a young age with a man saying he couldn't watch over him, as soon as Puffy saw this shy little boy hiding behind tall legs she knew he was meant to be her kid. Although filtered down from person to person, the story withheld some of it’s charm and joy: the one thing unanimously agreed upon within the troops was that Puffy loved her son, and that she gladly gave up her life of adventuring to raise him. The story was long and diluted, with hints of characters such as a little child from the forest visiting, the son’s own brother appearing from time to time, and a little raven-haired mischief maker who frequented her house as much as her own son. It was like a fairytale.

This story seemed to strike a chord in Wilbur. All the troops knew of Wilbur’s son, after all he was the reason this country had started in the first place. Despite Wilbur’s glowing record, some troops also notice how the leader of their great nation had little-to-no time to spend with his own son. He obviously loved his son with his whole heart, and with his hybrid sweetheart gone, things seemed to only grow harder for him. Their leader was no hybrid, and was unable to help when his son went through changes as he grew. Wilbur had no experience adjusting through heightened senses or getting used to a tail acting of its own accord, the most he could help with being to bring a warm blanket for the growing pains of a growing boy.

Still, Wilbur strived to be a better father after his long conversations with Puffy. Perhaps the man had changed for the better.

So Wilbur did what he could to support Fundy through it. He made this great country for his son to keep him safe and let him live with freedom, but for some reason Dream didn't understand that. It was a well known fact among the troops that no matter how many times he begged and pleaded he was always met with the same response of, “get off my land.”

Nobody within these lands quite understood why Dream had even claimed the land was his. As far as anyone knew, this land was unclaimed and deserted. The location they all lived in was very deserted, far from any pre-established nations. No one had ever had a claim to the land L’Manburg stands on, as their leader had found out after days of digging through dust-covered documents. Still, the main argument the green-clad man had was a claim that the land was his own and demands that they leave immediately. No documents were ever produced no matter how many times Wilbur had asked for proof. The only response that there ever was to these inquiries were the cold stare of a circular porcelain mask, and after enough silence the tension between the two powers snapped like a rubber band.

The fighting continued for months. They could remember fellow comrades being shot down all around them, they’d seen friends die in their arms. Each time an attempt to make peace was made Dream would always make the demand they evacuate the land, and each time Wilbur’s response was the same: no.

Despite its hardships, L’Manburg was strong. It was resilient. Still, the war took its toll on all participants. This included Dream, who grew more and more resigned in each encounter as the conflict drew out to six, seven months. Still, it didn’t stop him from blowing L’Manburg up to smithereens.

When Tommy challenged him to a duel, all of the people in their great nation had expected Dream to outright refuse, to just state the same demand he had repeated over and over again. When he had agreed, it all felt like they were dreaming. It was a chance at independence, at _freedom._

Thus the date was set: bow duel after sunset.

Wilbur tried to talk Tommy out of it for the rest of the night. This was their vice president, younger brother to their leader. The thought of letting him - a child - risk one of his lives to gain their freedom seemed too much. He was just a child.

In the end, Tommy won out. The bow duel after sunset would happen, Tommy would fight Dream for their freedom. For a home where they could all live freely in peace.

It made Tommy’s loss all that more devastating.

The arrow pierced the teen’s chest like a knife through butter. The anger that crawled through Wilbur’s features sent a shiver down the spines of the few who watched. A tense hand gripped the sword’s hilt that rested at the leader’s hip, and he looked like he was about to drive his sword through the soulless bastard's heart.

Many people of this land compared Dream to the dark, tall, soulless creatures that roamed these lands, but in this moment the L’Manburgians couldn't be any more sure that he was worse than them. Dream deserved a fate worse than death and it was obvious that Wilbur wanted to be the one to deliver it.

If Fundy hadn't been holding Wilbur back, the ones watching could’ve been positive that Wilbur would have done something he'd later regret.

Within a few breaths Tommy was back, stalking up the boardwalk to the soulless one who claimed his first life. Wasn't that a terrifying thought, being one life closer to death? The soldier has never experienced it themself, and would prefer not to for a long time. The thought was terrifying. Still, they would gladly sacrifice all of their lives for their country.

On the boardwalk, Tommy looked at Dream with no fear in his eyes.

Anger rolled like a harsh, stormy sea in his eyes, making them look darker than the usual sky blue. The 2nd-in-command had always been fiery, but this cold anger was something very unfamiliar to those watching. He spoke quietly to Dream in a tone barely over a murmur or whisper, yet packed to the brim with emotion enough that it seemed louder than a shout. As he requested that they talk away from the crowd, everyone was too stunned to disagree or object.

What was even more shocking was Dream agreeing, and the two walking up one of the many surrounding hills. There was a tense silence over the onlookers, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice to avoid the loss of another life.

When the two returned, the group was silent. Dream stalked through, his troops folding smoothly behind him and following. Heavy tension fell over L’Manburg’s crew, their leader fearing the worst. Then his 2nd-in-command looked up to him with a grin.

“We're meetin’ with the soulless bastard in two days. He's gonna sign the peace treaty.”

Cheers filled the air, hats and hands thrown toward the blue sky. In that moment the amount of joy, relief, and pride was astounding. At last the war was going to be over, as their 2nd-in-command had ensured it!

The joyous group made their way back within the walls of their great nation. Soldiers ran down the streets once they had entered, crying out “the war is near end! The war is near end!” Citizens flooded the streets in a joyous uproar.

It wasn't until - in the midst of a celebratory party that had gone late into the night - that everyone found out just how Tommy had managed to get Dream to agree to such an arrangement.

“I gave ‘im my discs. Was something he seemed interested in when we first got ‘ere, so I thought he might accept ‘em.” Tommy shrugged. “He agreed. He keeps the discs, an’ L’Manburg gets its freedom.”

“Holy shit, really Tommy?!”

“Yeah yeah, yer right I’m amazing–”

Several soldiers chuckled as the 2nd-in-command squeaked under the pressure of his older brother’s clobbering hug. A wheeze left the kids lungs as Wilbur’s grip tightened, and the 2nd-in-command looked like he was about to be crushed.

“Thank you. I know how much they meant to you. I could never ask for a better vice president.”

…

“Wilbur, yer crushin’ me.”

* * *

Night turned to day and all that was left to do was wait. Time always seemed slower when waiting for something important, a seemingly endless void of waiting, waiting, _waiting._ Slowly, the patience of the citizens, soldiers, and leaders ran thin. They were so _close_ to freedom. It was almost like Dream chose to hold off on the signing to test their patience.

Instead of sitting on the tension of a taste of freedom, the L’Manburgians busied themselves with the gentle lull of rebuilding. Craters were smoothed to create a lake, as tattered farms are raised up on stilts and rebuilt. Finally, when they reached the point in time when the meeting was to be held, the caravan was practically surrounded by all of L’Manburg’s populous.

You could feel the crowd’s anger boil when Dream was a no-show.

The crowd slowly dwindled as people returned to their homes over the following couple hours. Tommy had stormed off somewhere within the second hour which had begun the slow trickle of citizens leaving, and eventually the crowd dwindled to merely Wilbur and Fundy along with a small handful of soldiers and citizens. It seemed the man had lied: Dream had taken the discs and never intended to free L’Manburg.

Wilbur had never held so much hate for a single person.

No words were exchanged between the father and son, stilted silent laying heavy in the air of the caravan. As Wilbur looked into the eyes of his son he couldn't help but flinch in the barley hidden disappointment in them. He was unsure if the disappointment was aimed at him or Dream’s no-show.

It wasn't until the door swung open with a loud bang that Wilbur regained any semblance of hope.

There stood Tommy, panting and sweating like he had just run a marathon as he held himself up with a hand braced against the caravan door. All it took were three words to make the seething anger return to his blood.

“I found Dream.”

Wilbur’s face contorted into a snarl as he quickly strode out of the canavan and onto the grass surrounding it. Fundy and Tommy hurried after their leader, and several folk quickly followed. “Where is he?”

“On toppa the West Wall! I found him just standing there, tryna talk to him but he wasn’t moving! I don’t even know if he was blinking! It's almost like he's frozen.” Tommy shuddered. “Bit fuckin’ creepy if ya ask me.”

Now _that_ had Wilbur confused, and you could see it on the leader’s face. Honestly, it made no sense to anyone in the group following the 3 leaders. Why would Dream just suddenly show up on L’Manburg’s walls _hours_ after the arranged meeting time? Had he forgotten that they were to meet at the caravan?

“What do you mean _frozen?”_

Tommy huffed, seemingly bugged by the question. “I mean _frozen:_ ‘e won't talk, won’t move. I would ‘ave thought he’d finally died if he hadn’t been standin’.”

Sure enough, as the small group neared the West Wall they could see Dream’s lanky form standing on top of it. He was looking out over L’Manburg, maybe even looking directly at the van (although one could never be really sure with the mask hiding his face.) To make matters more unsettling, he wore no armour. This man, who was always decked out in full grimmering black armour, even in the past when they were family and friends before enemies. Now all he wore was his thin sleeveless turtleneck and slim straight jeans, his green sweater tied around his waist.

He didn't appear to have any items equipped, although one could never be too sure what he had hidden away.

Fundy what the first to speak of the group, startling Wilbur out of his silent wonder. “What the hell are you doing up there?”

The only thing they were met with was pure silence.

“You know,” Wilbur piped up. Everyone knew that sometimes there were only a few ways to get Dream to respond; it was to either get under his skin, or be Sapnap. None of them were Sapnap, obviously, so their leader would have to work his way under the unmoving man’s skin. “When someone sets a time to sign something, people usually follow it.”

Again, all that greeted their leader in response as silence.

“Do you simply live in your own world? Think you're too good to dwell with us _peasants?”_ Nothing, no response. Wilbur’s anger sparked. “Do you think its fun to just trick kids into thinking you’ll give them freedom, you _insolent, soulless fuck?”_

That seemed to spark a reaction, as Dream's head turned to them almost creepily. Tommy tensed, and the people watching braced in preparation for a fight. The reaction was distant, no glare burning into them like how Dream’s gaze could always be felt through his mask before.

The man’s feet toed the edge of the wall, his heels glued to the top. Wilbur’s eyes widened slightly as he realized just how close Dream was to toppling off the wall and to his death. One step and the man would plummet. There was a sense of fear lingering in the crowd, but there was also a sick crawling thought in the back of their minds that it would just be better for them all if the man died. Then they would be free of his tyranny without any more bloodshed.

Slowly they all watched as Dream looked away once again, his head stopping on a different point in the distance. It was probably the strangest thing to ever happen with the man, and sure enough the group observing this was thoroughly freaked out. Sure he had done strange things in the past, but he always seemed so full of movement, full of _life._ Now he was just _standing there._

“Go get Sapnap.” Both Fundy and Tommy’s heads snapped towards Wilbur as the man uttered those words.

 _“What?”_ Fundy said in confusion. “Why?”

“Go get Sapnap.” Wilbur repeated, sounding gutted now. The group shot worried looks around to one another. “Something isn’t right, and you're the fastest runner here Fundy.

That seemed to be all it took to convince Fundy as the ginger-brunette took off like a shot westward towards the setting sun. Unscathed skin turned to russet fur as the young boy shifted, small body and paws disappearing into the thick treeline. (It was curious how little it took to convince the fox hybrid to get an enemy to help another enemy with little-to-no defence, but no one took notice of it in the heat of the moment.)

As much as Wilbur wanted to stop him, the fear for his son running to the enemy gripping his chest. He had almost been tempted to not say anything and just leave Dream on the wall, but he just couldn't. Some deep part of him said Dream would do the same if it were one of them up there, even if he was their enemy. Nobody liked the lives lost in this war, no matter which side a life was lost on.

Wilbur figured it might be best to try and communicate again, to stall until Fundy could bring Sapnap to help (the question of “would” was out of the question, everyone in these lands knows that Sapnap would drop anything to help Dream, and vice-versa.) Who knew what would happen if they left him up there without the group trying to get him down.

“You do know that just standing up there won't do anything right?” Wilbur said in fake exasperation. “All you're going to do is draw in a crowd.” Tommy choked on air, hiding a strangled snort behind the palm of his hand.

“An’ if yer gonna jump, at the very least do a _flip!”_ Wilbur’s head snapped to Tommy at that, wide eyed. “What?! Iss’a joke! _Bloody hell,_ he obviously wouldn't _jump!”_

“What the fuck, dude?!”

“What? I’m not being serious or nothin’.” Tommy chuckled, albeit nervously.

“That's still not a joke to make!” Wilbur smacked the back of the blond’s head. “Do you fucking know what mindset he’s in right now? For all we know he could be thinking of jumpin’!”

Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please, it's not like he wouldn't be fine if he did. And besides, I’d prob’bly get my discs back from that soulless thief!”

 _“Still_ not a good thing to joke abo-”

_“Dream!!!”_

All heads in the area snapped to the thrum of heavy footsteps as Sapnap ran up the path, ender pearls clutched tightly in his hand and Fundy tight on his heels. The reality of the situation settles upon the growing crowd as they see the absolute _fear_ on Sapnap’s face.

The bandana-clad 14 year old skids to a stop at the front of the crowd, breathing heavily. (Understandably, as he’d run miles within minutes.)

“Dream! Holy shit man, we've been searching everywhere for you!” Sapnap let out a sigh of relief. “You've been gone since last night!”

Even with the warm smile spread across the ravenette’s face, everyone could hear the tremble in his voice. His eyes were rimmed red and his hair was a rat’s nest. If Dream had really been missing for so long they could assume, his friends had been looking for hours.

From the way Sapnap’s hands shook at his sides, he must have assumed the worst.

Once again they were met with no response, and it only seemed to make Sapnap more scared. “You know Bad has been worried sick? He almost tore apart the community house looking, if Skeppy hadn't stopped him it would be turned on its end! Of course George fell asleep while we were looking, but he can't really help it you know..?” Sapnap chuckled anxiously.

They all watch as the pearls are stashed in Sapnap’s satchel, crossbow and axe then pulled off his back. He held them gently, showing them up to his friend on the wall.

“When we found these laying around in your room we thought you'd been kidnapped! Punz ruled that out though, saying you would have caused more of a ruckus.” Sapnap let out another nervous chuckle. “Then we found your earrings on the table and I thought—”

Sapnap comes to a sudden stop, the words dying in his throat as with a puff a small endermen appears on the wall only a few feet from Dream. The crowd was a mix of shock and surprise at the oddness of it all.

For starters the enderman was _small._ It almost looked like a _child,_ but no child enderman had _ever_ been seen. There were no accounts of them throughout any realms, kingdoms or history books. Second of all it was wearing _clothes,_ and well-tailored clothes at that. If any of them were to gaze at a miniature enderman in a suit once again, the reaction would be the same. A too-large crown of a soft-coloured gold sat crooked on its head, barely held up by the oddity’s long pointed ears.

Still, the weirdest thing of all was it’s colouring. A molted split down the centre of the creature’s face halved it to be half enderman-black, and half a pale white. Instead of purple or even lilac eyes, a pair of green-red heterochromatic eyes stared up at Dream.

When the enderman turned its head from Dream to the various people watching from the ground, they were met with the startling feeling of being frozen in place. Limbs locked and eyes glued, blood red and leaf green bore down on them. When the freak finally looked away everyone scrambled in a panic from what they had felt, folk stumbling back or tumbling to the ground in shock.

The thing looked at Dream for several moments before letting out a little sigh and raising a gangly hand, before a few choppy words in Overworld Standard were uttered.

“It’s time.”

Dreams' entire form seemed to sag at that, almost like he let out a breath he'd been holding for an entire century. It was then that everyone's attention was brought to Sapnap, as the man let out a small whine. _“No.”_

Every head in the area - even Dream’s - snapped towards the man at the small plea. No one really knew what to do or what to make of it all as he took a shaky step forward, tears beginning to gather around his eyes.

“You're not allowed to leave. You _promised.”_

Dream finched minisculely at the gutrenching words, and they all could only watch transfixed as Dream's hand started to move.

“We promised each other we wouldn't go anywhere!”

His hand slowly cupped the front of his mask.

“You said you'd stay here with me, that we’d never be apart?” Snapnap wailed, “When we were only kids… don’t you remember!?”

A second hand slowly undid the ribbon that was holding the porcelain smiley firmly in place.

“We have so much more to do!” The tears were flowing freely now, pouring down in clumps. The sky itself seemed to darken, and Wilbur looked about frantically to try and understand just what the fuck was going on. “Everyone is waiting for us! What am I supposed to tell them? I can't!”

The mask slumped into the palm holding it up. Everyone watched with bated breath as ever so slowly the mask - this circle of porcelain that haunts their nightmares - was slowly pulled away.

_“You aren't supposed to go where I can't follow!!!”_

The mask sat limply in Dream’s palm as the crowd watched captivated at what was underneath. Dream - their tormentor - was actually a person. There had always been a bit of a folktale or campfire story within the nation that the man possessed no actual face, and that he was this strange chaos creature that fed off of something vile. The children had been whispering it under their breaths for gods knows how long: long enough that home parents slowly began to tell of it to their partners, and soon it was everywhere.

Instead of a smooth, featureless slate of skin, odd freckles sprawled out across his cheeks. It simply wasn’t possible, but a splatter of black freckles were scattered among seemingly normal human ones. Lips lilted in a somber expression, startling green eyes stared down at the crowd below. A ring of green around green, one could almost believe they glowed and sparked like Eyes of Ender.

It was at this moment where the reality of this whole situation settled in for the L’Manburgians. He was human, yet… not? What were these odd features?

Still… for a moment, one could help but think that Dream looked incredibly sad.

It felt like the man's entire soul was crying out in pain as he looked to his sobbing best friend. It was like a jab to the gut of the crowd, both at the pain itself and at seeing this man who they’d all thought as an emotionless monster look so vulnerable. Nevertheless, just as quickly as the pain showed, it was gone. The man gently pressed the mask back onto his face and held it there with his two hands.

He slowly turned to the odd short enderman who stood closer to him than before, close enough to reach up and hold the crook of his arm with ease. Sapnap’s cries seemed to fade into the background of the crowd as confused murmurs began to emerge and everything else seemed to fade into memory.

“It’s time to go.”

They all stared as Dream allowed the child to gently take him by the crook of his arm. The man’s head dropped lightly like defeat had overtaken his body. For a moment time felt like it stopped or slowed dramatically, like they were looking through a bug in a jar of honey. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the country.

Then in just the blink of an eye…

Dream was gone.

The rain started with a few drops, but soon a downpour gained speed. It almost fell as if it was a sign, the heavens wept for the life lost and stolen from this world. The rain sang with Sapnap’s wails, carrying through the whole of L’Manburg as their greatest enemy left this world. One wouldn’t even consider a simple soulless freak taking him as easily as that, yet here they were.

Fundy and Tommy hurried over to guide a broken Sapnap to shelter in L’Manburg from the heavy rain as the group slowly followed inside, much too shocked to really hurry much. If one was more aware, they’d notice an unmoving leader staring up at the black wall.

One could never forget that day, where the white-masked-man disappeared into thin air.

Mere minutes later the folk tending to a distraught Sapnap were pushed away, the man in question shakily getting up and stalking away into the rain with a cold, “Leave me alone,” shot over his shoulder.

He sounded broken.

As weeks passed they started to rebuild more completely. The craters were expanded and more stilt-houses built to accompany the wave of new people that had entered the country now that Dream had disappeared. They were pretty much free now: no member who fought for Dream had spoken up against their expansion, no one had attacked or confronted them. The docks were formed, the canal to the ocean was created, the trading routes set up. They had managed to turn the tragedy of the war into something beautiful, and that was enough to please anyone.

Eventually they had the election, and Schlatt almost winning felt like a wake up call. Wilbur meeting and falling in love with Friend felt like destiny. The folk of L’Manburg were happy, healthy and prosperous.

* * *

Shaking off their now cold bare feet the L’Manburgian stretched and groaned, wincing at the years old twinges of pain from old battle wounds never properly healed.

Perhaps they should’ve had some coffee. It was going to be a busy day today.

Within the week they would make a new destiny. It was well known that L’Manburg needed alliances if they wanted to avoid facing another war like the one years prior.

Soft footsteps padded against the wooden dock as they retreated from the water and back towards the main block of homes.

They had a ball to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> KAT: Hello there everyone! Welcome to our work, we've been sitting on this for a while. It's just been kinda growing and molding over time.
> 
> ELECTRIC: We have like… at least 5 AUs just sitting around gathering dust, haha. This is the one we decided to tackle first. The FWT fanbase needs fluff.
> 
> KAT: Just know that this whole AU started because we had the thought Dream would look great in a cocktail dress.
> 
> ELECTRIC: Indeed he would!
> 
> KAT: Also heads up, chapters won't have a set schedule and we are both very picky with our writing so be ready for that.
> 
> ELECTRIC: We’re also procrastinators.
> 
> KAT: Also that, yes.


End file.
